Drake
Drakes are one of the three main intelligent races on Halse. They are tall, horned humanoids with reptilian wings and eyes. History Habitat and Population Biology Anatomy and physiology Drakes are the tallest of the three races, usually between 6'-8' ft (183-248 cm) in height. They have a broad-shouldered, solid stature with a fair amount of muscle. As with humans, males have more upper body strength and females are slightly more slender. Due to their larger size and greater physical strength, they require more food and sleep than other races. Drake anatomy can change drastically depending on the subspecies, which is based on their original dragon forms. Drake skin is legendarily tough despite its normal appearance and elasticity, with heightened resistance to the elements and physical injury. The leathery character of the skin can be a problem for surgical or otherwise medical purposes, since cutting it open takes more physical pressure than it would on a human or faerie. Many drakes are more or less fireproof, only suffering pain from extremely high or prolonged temperatures. Colder environments are less hospitable for most subspecies. Their wings take the appearance of their original forms. They almost always have a scaly reptilian texture, and wingspans are larger than that of faeries. Depending on the type of dragon, they may have three or more sets of limbs (two or more wings, two arms, two legs) or just two (two winged arms, two legs). The wings are strong and capable of propelling the average drake into the air from a standing position over very long distances, although they are better suited for gliding or flying straight than hovering as the Fae do, and in general are less able to make sharp turns and acrobatic displays. They can also have claw-like fingers or humanoid blunt ones. Horns, the most unique part of a drake's anatomy, are made of a bony center and keratin outer shell. The majority of drake horns are not hollow. They are a separate structure from the drake's hair, which grows around the horns on the skull. Depending on their shape and subspecies, they have a variety of uses, including mating display and defense, which tend to be considered vestigial in the modern era. Drake eyes may have humanoid or reptilian pupils. Their ears can be pointed or round like a humans. Unlike faeries, they do not have increased hearing ability. Life cycle Drakes reproduce sexually and lay eggs. Females generally lay only one egg at a time; more is quite rare. The eggs have a range of fantastical shapes and colors, and may be sought after by humans for their metal or gemstone-like exterior. Eggs take anywhere from several months to five years to hatch, and must be incubated in a hot environment. Some dragon species do require other methods of incubation not involving heat. Upon hatching, drakes are fully capable of walking and talking, but not flight. They learn to fly during their childhood under the instruction of their parents. Very young drakes are referred to as hatchlings or chicks, and older but still juvenile ones as drakonets. Drakes grow slowly. Chicks are considered "teenaged" starting around age 60, and reach adulthood around the ages of 90 to 100. Once they are fully mature, their physical aging slows down even more. Life expectancy is about 500 for most drakes. Some have slightly shorter or longer lives depending on their subspecies and their mana reserves. The longest-lived drake in recent history died at the age of 844. Diet Drakes eat a wide range of foods, mostly animal products. Faerie food is poisonous to them due to the unique properties of faerie mana, and even small amounts induce terrible food poisoning symptoms. Some human concoctions, especially baked goods, are also less agreeable to drake stomachs, though for more mundane physiological reasons. The average adult male drake ideally consumes 7,000 calories per day, and the average adult female 6,000. Protein-rich foods are therefore the most energy-efficient. Biological and structural variation Behavior Language Gender roles Kinship Ethnicity Society, government, and politics Trade and economics War Material culture and technology Religion and spirituality Art, music, and literature Magic